


From the Dining Table

by sailboats_fmn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Ever Since New York, M/M, Soul Bond, from the dining table, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboats_fmn/pseuds/sailboats_fmn
Summary: Growing as a person is a feat within itself, growing together with another person is an entirely new saga. Harry Styles isolates himself from the media in attempt of focusing on creating his up-coming album. He learns about himself, falls in love over and over again with the man he sees himself growing old with, masks an identity in the industry; he leads a very in depth life.orHarry and Louis found each other at a young age, fell in love and began their lives. Harry is a rising musician, Louis is a widely renowned CEO. Story of how their relationship has progressed in a feat of reality: the intimacy, the arguments, the self discovery, the sex. Parallels to reality.





	From the Dining Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.).



2/19, 11:31pm. Marvin's Room.  
arriving back in manhattan after seeing your smile made my heart ache, setting my keys on the coffee table along with all of the weight of missing you. tomorrow is destined to be terrible. it's been three weeks of waking up to closed curtains and an array of light wrapped in duvets and my arms. tonight is the first night of many that there won't be anyone there when i finally wake in the morning, two months of nothing but this. corporation keeps you away on leave, come back to me.  
there's an arrangement of your favorite drinks lining the door to the fridge, i don't think i've shopped for myself in so long. basking myself in things that remind me of you, i hope you're enjoying the new blazer in your closet. i bought it before we came home last november but figured it would be a pleasant surprise to take with while our bed remains empty. not one day passes that i don't think of you.  
all the love, x.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've actually published, so thank you if you're reading this. I'm not the best at descriptions, the story should be much more complex and written in a more well thought out manner. Forgive me for future times where I may delete bits and pieces to shape this story into something better. This is a work in progress, so please if you have any suggestions, please voice them. This story has a great amount of potential in my eyes, so I hope you may enjoy this as much as I do. 
> 
> Parallels to Harry Styles debut album, "Harry Styles".  
> Meet Me in the Hallway.  
> Sign of the Times.  
> Carolina.  
> Two Ghosts.  
> Sweet Creature.  
> Only Angel.  
> Kiwi.  
> Ever Since New York.  
> Woman.  
> From the Dining Table.


End file.
